Therapeutically-effective proteins, such as autologous IL-1RA cytokine have been known for a long time. Cytokines such as interleukin play an important role in degenerative musculo-skeletal diseases, including osteoarthritis (OA), and a multitude of inflammatory disorders. Agents that inhibit the action of such cytokines have a high therapeutic potential in such diseases. There is a need for simple and rapid means and methods for the preparation of therapeutically active proteins such as the interleukin receptor antagonist (IRA).
US 2004/156823 describes a method for inducing therapeutically-effective protein or protein mixture (such as interleukin 1 receptor antagonist (IL-1RA)) from body fluid in a syringe in which the inner structures of the syringe are coated with inductors such as immunoglobulin, the syringe is incubated, and the therapeutically-effective protein is formed in the body fluid.
In this method, the body fluid is taken with a syringe directly from the subject.
The document presents four examples for inducing IL-1RA.
US 2003/138910 provides methods and means for producing IL-1RA which serve as safe, cost-effective alternatives which can be carried out quickly for the use and for the production of conventional pharmaceutical products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,472 presents a method for inducing therapeutically-effective protein includes a syringe having inner structures coated with an inductor, disposing a therapeutically-effective protein therein with a body fluid and incubating the syringe and its contents.
There is a long unmet need to provide methods and means for producing high levels of interleukin receptor antagonists by a technique that can be carried out quickly for the use and production of pharmaceutical products.